BLOOD IN DESTINY
by Zauriel Angelus
Summary: Prepare for some action and angst. This is basically a new story that popped up in my head. Enemies and lovers enter a destiny they've never imagined. BX of course.*UPDATED* part 2 is finally up
1. Default Chapter

BlOOD IN DESTINY … by Zauriel Angelus   
  
Disclaimer : Buffy and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon &   
Co. Me … on the other hand , own nothing except for this story  
which is written purely for fun. Let me tell it please ????  
  
Rating: R for occasional swearing and lots of violence.   
  
Author's notes: This is the beginning of a new story that popped up  
in my head. I've basically started writing again and I'm also back  
to work on continuing my older unfinished projects. This will be a  
B/X story as most of my fics are. Oh yeah … there is only one  
reason why I wrote this story. I'm just trying to show that Xander   
KICKS ASS !!! (Those who agree , gimme a YAY !!!) Anyhoo hope ya like   
it.   
  
Feedback: yes please …???  
  
= denotes thoughts   
  
  
prologue.  
  
  
  
There is a question in the air.   
  
The night has asked the great silence .  
  
Will tragedy bring another death ?   
  
The moon casts a mourning light down upon the earth , unwilling to   
speak what it knew . The sad guilt of truth is undeniable as its face   
hung low about the dim shade of clouds. The answer is perfectly   
clear.   
  
Someone will leave this world.   
  
" Let me go !!!"   
  
A persistent shiver tore into the weak and frightened body of one   
Cordelia Chase . One morning she was pursuing the glamorous career  
she always dreamed of and the next she was simply here with no clear   
memory of how this came to be. She had no idea of where here was   
and neither did the half dozen girls around her. One of them had   
already fainted. A few more were threatening to. Most were crying.   
They were obviously as confused and terrified as she was , frozen in   
fearful silence.   
  
She was surrounded by a grim fortress of stone and monsters. Massive   
slabs of concrete and brick fill her view , sinister fanged figures  
of black lining almost every surface . The tight ropes that bound her   
arms and legs ensured that she wouldn't move an inch. There was no   
possible escape that she could see. Only shadows that lurk for blood.  
  
  
vampires …   
  
  
The young brunette gritted her teeth, defying the release of tears  
on the verge of bursting. Los Angeles had been the place where she   
hoped to find a new start at life. One of peace and quiet. Somewhere   
she can finally be happy. The town where she was born held too much   
history … too much misery. Everyone and everything that had ever  
meant anything to her had perished. Sunnydale saw the swift   
destruction of her life happen with the innocent invitation of a   
stranger .   
  
  
A vampire entered her beloved home.  
  
He had a feast with everyone in the house.  
  
Her parents and servants were murdered within minutes.   
  
The bloodied mansion was then burnt to the ground.  
  
No one had survived but her.   
  
Just Cordelia Chase  
  
  
" A miracle …" she mumbled sadly to her herself.   
  
The former May Queen had nothing left but her life.   
  
"Yeah … right." a heart wrenching whisper cried.  
  
A voice quickly interrupted her thoughts as one of them approached   
another who seemed to be in charge.   
  
Cordelia couldn't see who its face which was hidden in darkness but   
oddly enough it appeared to be female.  
  
" Mistress , I have brought you the fresh virgin wine that you  
ask."   
  
The female grinned and nodded to the lackey in dismissal.   
  
" That will be all."   
  
Cordelia could've sworn the air turned ice cold when the vampire   
turned her eyes upon her.   
  
The sight that greeted her was chilling.   
  
She was a vampire.   
  
That Cordelia already knew.   
  
But she was not only a vampire.   
  
She was exquisitely beautiful as well.  
  
Supernaturally so it seems. Flowing bleached blonde hair fell to her   
shoulders, cascading eerily down. Her skin was flawlessly smooth and   
shone a pale white in the black void. Her face stayed human unlike  
the other vampires and tilted slightly in a sick little grin as icy -  
blue eyes daggered appreciatively into Cordelia's , barely holding   
back all blinding psychopathic rage that seethed. Her slender body   
moved gracefully , quietly observing every detail like a predator   
should.   
  
" Good … god ." the brunette muttered in horrific awe.   
  
" I'm sorry honey … I don't think he can hear you. " an almost   
sympathetic smile appeared as a deceiving soft finger caressed the   
side of Cordelia's cheek, leaving a trail of frost with a mere touch.   
  
" … even if it did he did … he won't help you."   
  
Cordelia could not find any words to speak. She had never been more   
afraid in her entire life. Silently she was praying inside. Hoping   
it'd be over soon.   
  
please let death be quick   
  
The vampire smiled , enjoying the smell of fear from her prey. " Do   
you remember William ? I recall him telling me fondly how good your   
parents were. I wonder if you'd taste as good as them. Shall we find   
out Miss Chase ?" the lips of Mistress whispered, assuming its   
natural demonic face.   
  
It seems the fates haven't lost their flair for dramatic irony after   
all.  
  
A seizing grip caught the brunette's neck and in a matter of seconds  
, sharp fangs had swiftly penetrated her skin.   
  
  
BOOM !!!!!! BOOM !!!!!! BOOM !!!!!!!   
  
  
" huh …?" hey … I'm not dead  
  
Cordelia opened her eyes and found herself on the floor. She had  
heard the sudden explosions and thought she was on her way to hell. It  
seems the vampire had dropped her meal in shock.   
  
" What is happening ?!!!!" Mistress screamed to her guards as   
explosions shook the building violently.   
  
"Don't you know bitch ? You're going down ."   
  
Cordelia blinked. "That wasn't me."   
  
Two of the vampires who were guarding the girls were now dust , their   
screams swallowed by the wind as they disintegrated into ashes.   
  
The girl who had fainted before was now standing on them , a small   
sharpened stake in her hand.   
  
" Slayer … " Mistress hissed as she glared at the raven haired  
girl before her.   
  
" Name's Faith ."   
  
With a smirk , the slayer suddenly leapt into a powerful kick that  
the female vampire easily sidestepped. Faith launched a backhand and   
followed it with a spin kick but the vampire was two steps ahead of   
her , reading the slayer easily and evading her attacks , releasing   
her boot into the slayer's stomach before somersaulting backwards to   
put some distance between them.   
  
" Haven't eaten a slayer for some time now." Mistress smiled as she   
resumed her stance knowing the blow she'd given her foe had knocked   
the some wind out of her.   
  
Faith cradled the bruise for a moment before stepping back in her own   
stance , ignoring the sharp pain that screamed inside. The odds   
weren't in her favor . There were fifteen … maybe thirty vampires   
excluding Mistress and she was already hurt.   
  
" Give yourself up slayer. You're in over your head."  
  
  
BOOM !!! BOOM !!!!! BOOM !!!!!! BOOM !!!!!   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" What's the plan Harris ?"  
  
"Phil … turn up the lights , let's make it a grand entrance.  
You're with Doyle. Cover the rear and lead the girls out safely. Has   
Gunn secured the hallway ? "   
  
"He's there." The vampire on his right answered.  
  
" Good. Wesley and his van should be downstairs by now. Deadboy ,   
you're with me."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With each explosion , light burst forth through the walls , burning   
the vampires who stood in their paths, covering them in flames as  
they wailed helplessly in agony.   
  
"That's not possible !!! Sunrise isn't due for hours !!!"   
  
" KABOOM !!!!"  
  
The huge steel doors that framed the entrance to the large floor were   
blasted opened forcefully.   
  
In the smoke four figures emerged from the rubble, all armed and   
dressed in black leather.   
  
A sorcerer.  
  
A half demon seer.   
  
A vampire  
  
And a hunter  
  
  
A familiar scent washed over Mistress . A scent she knew by heart.   
  
"Hello lover , I came to crash your party."   
  
Mistress looked beyond the dust and debris , her eyes locking upon  
the human hunter whose voice called out to her.   
  
The vampire smiled .   
  
It seems her prey has come to hunt her instead.  
  
" Alex …"   
  
  
Seeing an opportunity presenting itself , Faith lunged with a quick   
backhand to the face , raising her fist for a hard left hook to back   
up the assault. The vampire staggered two steps back but recovered in   
time to dodge and block the attacks that the dark haired slayer   
followed.   
  
" Lucky hit girlie . Not too bad." Mistress smirked as she slowly   
reaffirmed rhythm and control of the fight. With a swift turn a   
sidekick shot out and the slayer's grip on her stake loosened before  
a rising uppercut finished the job. Faith was thrown to the floor as  
the stake careened off her hand.   
  
" Argghh !!!"   
  
"Time to finish this …"   
  
Without wasting anytime , Alex and Angel set forth to their tasks ,   
stakes and crossbows finishing off the vampire resistance that stood   
before them like twins of terror. The dust went flying in seconds as   
they moved almost in a blur , fiercely attacking their enemies. The   
magical rays of sunlight that Philip, their friend the sorcerer   
provided ample cover for them to strike without too much of a risk in   
being ganged up upon. The Irish half demon , Doyle , was helping the   
girls out of the room , braving any vampire that dared the wrath of   
his shotgun when the path of sunlight failed to shield them from   
attack.   
  
"W-What's going on …?"   
  
"C'mon princess . You're safe now. The good guys are here."  
  
A pale Cordelia Chase smiled weakly as the Irishman scooped her up   
into his arms.   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------   
  
  
" Faith !!!"   
  
The slayer heard a voice shout out her name , opening her eyes that   
were closed in reaction to the sharp pain in her body. An arrow had   
whizzed by and struck the floor two feet away from her, delaying   
Mistress from completing her kill. The vampire then decided to leave  
,seeing the odds that have radically turned against her .  
  
" Leave her alone bitch !!! Angel help Faith !!!" Alex screamed  
admist the chaos as he himself struggled against the seemingly   
unrelenting hordes of undead that challenged him.   
  
"Angel !!!"  
  
Unfortunately the hunter's shouts were drowned out by the din of   
fighting and all Angel could hear was his intent on stopping Mistress   
from leaving.   
  
The vampire with a soul raced through the mass of claws and fangs ,   
easing his way with the grace of a panther on the prowl . Seeing his   
target , he leaped the short distance that separated them , grabbing   
the surprised Mistress and violently pulling her to the floor.   
  
Each rolled with the fall and recovered quickly , jumping back on   
their feet before immediately exchanging blows. A ballet of fists and   
kicks ensued with neither gaining the upper hand for the moment.   
  
" How the mighty have fallen …"  
  
" Where's the Master ?!!!"   
  
" My sweet Angelus … to think that you didn't care. Don't you  
worry too much baby. You won't live long enough to see him."   
  
" I'm already dead."   
  
" Either way it doesn't make a hell of a difference. Dead or undead  
…   
you're simply insignificant."   
  
Enraged by that last remark , Angel rushed into a careless attack ,   
swinging his fist angrily only to have it meet nothing as Mistress   
calmly ducked out of the way. A rapid elbow to the face effectively   
stunned the souled vampire as devastating punches rampaged his body  
in seconds. Angel tried to restore the balance between them but it  
was inevitably a vain effort on his part. In one fluid move the   
vampire found his arm pinned behind his back . A sickening crunch was   
then heard as the stake in his hand was lost and the arm itself  
broken   
in a snap.   
  
"Argghhhhh !!!!"  
  
Mistress was clearly dominant.   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Alex ignored the dust that covered the sleeves of his worn leather   
jacket , his hands relaxing the grip on his two stakes after killing  
a vampire that stood in his way. The number of vampires had been   
dramatically reduced to ten but that was still a formidable set of   
opponents.  
  
hmnn … still more fangs than you can shake a stake at   
  
From the corner of his eye , the hunter saw Faith struggling to get   
back on her feet with Angel and Mistress nearby doing the lethal  
dance with the souled vampire slowly losing.   
  
oh shit !!!  
  
" Alex man !!! We're home !!!" Doyle shouted form behind.   
  
"Go now !!!" Alex turned around and briefly nodded to his comrade.   
good … the girls are out of direct harm   
  
The hunter reached into his sides and pulled out two silver magnums   
from their hidden holsters. The beautiful pieces of weaponry were   
etched with crosses on the sides of their handles , the cold coat of   
silver shining brilliantly in the shape of swift calculated justice.   
  
These were no ordinary guns.   
  
A wicked grin lit up on Alex's unshaven face. let's have some fun   
  
" Ikuze …"  
  
In the space of a heartbeat , death carved its path in righteous   
rage.   
  
Bullets blessed and dipped in both poison and holy water exploded  
into the bodies of undead monsters that stood before him. The hard   
wooden core of each round doing the job as effectively as any   
sharpened stake.   
  
The hunter was pleased.  
  
The screams of pain that rivaled the blast of gunfire simply brought   
joy to his heart.  
  
Instant dust in seconds.   
  
  
" Argghhhh !!!!"   
  
  
Alex winced at the sound he knew all too well.  
  
someone's breaking bones " Fuck !!!" Deadboy's in trouble  
  
" Mistress …"   
  
Alex raised his hand , awaiting the right moment to squeeze the   
trigger , aiming at the head for a quick , clean kill.   
  
The hunter gritted his teeth , his eyes focused , his mind set on  
the task at hand.  
  
No turning back.  
  
You have to do it this time . Take the shot Harris !!! Take the shot   
!!!  
  
There it was.   
  
Take the fuckin shot !!!  
  
It is done.  
  
  
" No …"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------   
  
" You're fucking dust …!!!"  
  
Using her last burst of strength Faith suddenly lunged at Mistress   
from behind , driving her foot ruthlessly into the vampire's back   
causing her to immediately release Angel as she recoiled in pain. In   
her hand was a stake that had the vampiress' name written all over  
it.   
  
" This is for my mother …"   
  
  
Bang …  
  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!"   
  
  
  
The bullet missed the head.   
  
The stake missed the heart.  
  
Mistress survived the fire.   
  
Faith …did not.   
  
  
" f-fu-cck …"  
  
  
The slayer froze on the spot , her eyes blank and glazed over in   
shock. Intense pain shot through her body , paralyzing all thought.  
  
The only thing she knew was that she was shot.   
  
Crimson tears slowly trickled down from her mouth, the taste of   
blood filling every sense she had.   
  
The ground disappeared from her feet as she twirled helplessly around   
to follow her fate.   
  
The shocked face of her saviour floated by, pushing her tears to  
break the surface of her pain.  
  
" A-Alex …"   
  
The cold hands of death caught her.   
  
" I'm sorry …"   
  
Her time had come.   
  
  
" Say goodbye to your beloved slayer Alex." Mistress grinned.   
  
  
The hunter could not move as she sunk her fangs into Faith's neck,   
ravaging her body and soul with an unholy thirst. Drinking life from   
her veins.   
  
Mistress prolonged her pleasure, stretching the eternity of hell.   
  
The broken body of Faith was then dropped from her grasp, discarded   
like useless trash.   
  
The vampiress giggled in glee, aware of the pain she just caused to   
the hunter, savoring the moments that destroy him. She reassumed the   
human face that masked her demon, licking the spilled blood on her   
lips.   
  
  
"Do you still love me Alex ?" Mistress smiled innocently, moving   
closer to her former lover, ignoring the gun that was still pointed  
at her.  
  
  
The hunter remembered a time when those stunning blue eyes held so   
much love.   
  
His life used to be in those very same eyes.  
  
The dark red stains of murder on her face reminded him that she no   
longer possessed any humanity she once had.   
  
She wasn't the one he loved anymore.   
  
Just a monster who wore her face.   
  
Nothing more.   
  
  
Alex glanced down at Faith's dead body.   
  
It was his mistake that she died.   
  
It was his mistake that caused it all.   
  
A moment of weakness.   
  
  
The hunter raised his gun again.   
  
He was going to erase his mistake.   
  
  
" Not anymore …"   
  
  
He pulled the trigger  
  
  
Bang  
  
  
" Fuck !!!"  
  
  
Mistress barely dodged the bullet that shot her way, the shock of it   
almost taking her by surprise. She was lucky to have it merely graze   
the skin of her neck. The vampiress gritted her teeth, the pain of it   
bringing out her true demonic face. Things were getting serious now.   
  
" I'm done playing ."  
  
  
BAM !!!   
  
  
A hard elbow slammed to her face , breaking her nose with the force  
of the blow , stunning the vampiress for a short moment. That gave   
the hunter more than enough time to smash her teeth in with a right   
cross sending Mistress staggering. The hunter then spun into a   
roundhouse kick that crashed into her ribs , sending the vampiress   
flying across the floor for at least ten feet.   
  
" Who said I was playing ?"   
  
Alex swung both his guns out, his intentions perfectly clear.   
  
  
" Alex !!! Wait !!!" fuck  
  
  
Shots rang out in succession , each one fired to kill. Mistress only   
managed to evade dusting because of her superhuman speed.   
  
The hunter wasn't a bad shot however.  
  
The vampiress was now limping.   
  
  
Mistress cursed and growled as she ran. She had been shot before.   
Normal bullets wouldn't have caused her any trouble. Her broken nose   
had healed but the gunshot wounds would not and that was slowing her   
down. The vampiress struck a corner and ducked into a hidden  
corridor, barely avoiding the onslaught of gunfire headed her way.   
Alex was on the hunt , following her closely behind, firing through   
any obstacle that stood in his way.   
  
The vampiress was waiting for him this time.   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Angel !!! Where's Alex and Faith ?"   
  
Philip rushed to the aid of his friend who was finding a hard time to   
even stand.   
  
" F-Faith's gone … but Alex's still in there. We have to go back  
and   
help him ."   
  
" You heard the vamp !!! Let's go help Alex !!!" Gunn chimed in.   
  
" We can't … there's a storm coming and its making me hard to  
keep up the light spell. The vampires in the building have already   
been alerted and they'll be on to us soon. We won't be able to fend   
them off for too long once they do. We can't risk the lives of the   
girls now. The bombs Gunn has planted is set to go off in less than   
three minutes. We … have to leave him."   
  
"WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM !!!!" Angel shouted.  
  
" Angel man … I consider Alex to be me own brother too but Phil  
is right. Ye can't go back there." Doyle supplied.   
  
" I'll go myself if I hav …"   
  
The vampire didn't finish as he was knocked out by a small bolt of   
lightning .   
  
" I apologize my friend but it had to be done." Philip voiced in   
regret , swinging the unconscious vampire onto his shoulders.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
" Didn't your mother teach you manners ? Always knock before you come   
in."  
  
Grabbing the hunter by the neck the vampiress slammed him into the   
wall.  
  
" Knock !!! Knock !!!"  
  
Alex wouldn't let go of his guns and Mistress slammed him forcefully   
into the wall again, cracking it in the process. Instead of releasing   
his weapons , the hunter shot out his boot into her face , freeing  
him from her grip. Mistress was driven back a few steps and Alex   
raised his magnums quickly. The vampiress charged with all her might   
and the hunter in turn fired off as many shots as he could.   
  
  
CRASH !!!   
  
  
The vampiress screamed when she realized her feet were in the air.  
She had crashed through the wall.The hunter was there with her   
gripping tightly on her neck. They were both thrown outside the   
building , taking a ten story fall together.  
  
Mistress felt cold.   
  
The rushing air that devoured them somehow gave her a weird sense   
peace and her vampiric visage faded away. Her blue eyes met those of   
the hunter's own chocolate brown and she found herself calm. As calm   
as she'd ever been.   
  
Alex fell silent and understood her for that one moment, a sad smile   
on his face.   
  
  
" Do it Alex …"   
  
  
The hunter closed his eyes and pulled the trigger to the gun that was   
pointed at her heart with a tear running down his face.  
  
  
" I'm sorry Buff …"   
  
  
As the gun fired into her heart , lightning struck them both and the   
building behind exploded spectacularly in a blaze of flaming glory.   
  
  
Two lives had left the world.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------   
  
end prologue.   
  
  
So that was the prologue. Kinda long for one huh ? It just wrote   
itself that way. I wasn't sure if I should just name it as part one  
or not but anyhoo that's the start of my new story. Tell me what you   
think of it so far k ? If ya think I should continue gimme a   
yell.peace that's it.  
  
  
Till next time I remain ……………  
  



	2. part one

  
Blood in destiny ... by Zauriel Angelus   
  
Disclaimer : Buffy and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon & Co. Me ... on the other hand , own nothing except for this story which is written purely for fun. Let me tell it please ????  
  
Rating: R for occasional swearing and lots of violence.   
  
Spoilers: A lil bit for season 4 of Buffy and season 1 of Angel.   
  
Author's notes: This has taken a while to finish because I couldn't seem to find a way to make this chapter complete.I think I managed to make it just right in the end though. I still don't think its perfect but I hope you guys like it anyway. Thanks again for all your feedback on the prologue.It was very much appreciated. *g*   
  
Dedication: To everyone who reviewed and read this. Oh yeah before I forget , I gotta say a special thanks to Gee for all the great reviews she's given for this story and for several others that I wrote before. I wanted to acknowledge my gratitude earlier but I didn't quite know how to . So this one's for you and everyone else who yelled the first time. Enjoy :)  
  
Feedback: yes please ...???  
  
= denotes thoughts   
  
  
part one.   
  
  
  
  
It begins in death.   
  
  
Life ...   
  
  
A river of warm scarlet runs through us.   
  
The seeds to our very birth.   
  
The reason we exist.   
  
  
Blood ...   
  
As it courses through our veins it breathes into us the gift of life.   
  
When the flow of its liquid is disrupted death shall come in its wake and life ends.  
  
Taken forcefully from the heart of another it brings new life ...   
  
And the dead will rise again.   
  
Such irony escapes the blind.  
  
  
Thus is the birth of the vampire ...   
  
  
A creature of evil.   
  
With neither soul nor conscience.   
  
In its creation, memories of the past matter not.   
  
The true face it wears proudly, shall reveal its inevitable future.   
  
A cycle of death and destruction has been started again.   
  
  
  
Through the ground a newborn emerges, a feral growl rising in its throat as it tears into the world in bloodlust.   
  
It needs to feed and the scent of fresh blood is near.   
  
Moving on instinct, the sharp fangs in its mouth are quickly bared , the hunger in its body needing to be quenched.   
  
It smiles, an easy prey has been found.   
  
  
" Phroar !!!"   
  
" Good morning to you too ."   
  
  
Or has it ?   
  
  
Surprise lights up across its face as the swift plunge of a sharp wooden stake pierces its undead heart.   
  
The smile withers away into dust and it returns to the earth again.   
  
  
Another smile is formed and it is on the face of a young blonde girl.   
  
Her small petite hands hold the strength necessary to save the world she lives in .   
  
Her heart ingrained with the determination to protect the ones she loves .   
  
  
The slayer ...   
  
  
A force of good.   
  
A warrior of light.   
  
Brought to this world to break the cycle of death.  
  
She alone has the power to fight the evils that lurk the dark shadows of night.   
  
  
The Chosen One ...   
  
  
She moves with a grace almost unmatched by any other , instinct telling her to react almost instantaneously to a threat that would go unseen to one who was merely human.   
  
Swiftly she calculates the risks and odds, the sketches of a rough plan beginning to form in her mind.   
  
In a blink of an eye, a decision is made and immediate action is taken.   
  
The slayer sprinted suddenly in one direction, away from the easy reach of her foes. Two figures appear from hiding and start to give chase.  
  
As suddenly as she ran, the slayer stopped and with her back facing the vampires she charged with a roundhouse kick , raising her foot high and smashing it into the face of one fanged idiot. Without breaking a sweat, her arm followed with a hard fist to his nose and she slammed an elbow into his chest effectively stunning him.   
  
A quick fist shot out from behind her but the slayer, anticipating the attack before it happened ducked to safety , firing her own fist to the female vamp who screamed in pain. The slayer maneuvered herself behind her , arming her stake for a strike that would render the vamp into ash.   
  
In one fluid motion the sharpened piece of wood does its job, dusting both vampires at the same time.   
  
The ashes of her slain enemies fell the ground ever so gently and though the slayer was standing still , her task was not done yet.   
  
The stake in her hand twirled around her fingers and with one precise swing of her arm, she struck again.   
  
The slayer smiled as she observed the stake that had embedded its sharp end into the bark of a nearby tree, glad to have done her part in producing the pile of dust that now floated into the cold wind.   
  
After retrieving her stake, she pulled the jacket she wore tighter around her , feeling a little cold. The young blonde closed her eyes, drawing a deep breath of air into her lungs.   
  
For a minute, she thinks of nothing, isolating herself from the world that needs her.   
  
When she opens her eyes again, reality comes crashing in.   
  
The peace that she longs for might never come ... for there is no rest for the slayer.   
  
  
" Remember ..."   
  
  
A handsome face appears in her mind , the whispers of a distant voice saying her name.   
  
Her lips softly utters his name , a touch of sadness mixing with her pain.   
  
  
"Angel ..."  
  
  
Of all the monsters the slayer has fought , none of them has tormented her more than he.   
  
The one vampire she loves...   
  
  
Buffy and Angel.  
  
  
They will never be together.   
  
Such is the story between the slayer and the vampire.  
  
A love that can never be.   
  
  
Time and time again has proven why that is so ...  
  
  
Buffy Summers has to accept the reality of it and move on.   
  
Pursuing her fantasy would only bring her more pain   
  
  
She knows this ... but something in her heart adamantly refuses to let the matter rest.  
  
The slayer needs to be strong yet her soul is weakened somehow.   
  
But by what ?   
  
Why now ?  
  
  
Something just doesn't feel right...  
  
  
"What's wrong with me ?" she asked herself quietly.   
  
  
A part of her is missing but of what puzzle does the piece fit into ?  
  
  
The solemn wind brings with it a shiver she couldn't shake off even when she pulls the snug jacket around her even tighter. The question still remains unanswered however and that fact makes her even colder. For the moment the young blonde ignores her search for the answer, choosing to shift back into slayer-mode and continue her patrol. For now it seemed easier to forget ...  
  
  
" Buffy ..."  
  
  
The sound of her name pulls the slayer to turn away from her duty for a moment. The familiar voice she hears makes her forget the world of responsibility and she finds reason to smile as a certain Xander-shaped friend presented himself before her with that lovably goofy little grin.   
  
" What are you doing here so early ? I thought you'd be packing for that trip to Anya . "   
  
" Hey ! If I'd known you would miss me this much ..."   
  
" Sorry, bad joke. I'm glad to see you really." Buffy added as soon as her friend started to frown. " What brings you here Xand ? Again I reiterate that I'm not asking you to leave so please stay- ok ?"   
  
" I came to see how you're doing and what you're doing as well. I thought the G-man gave you the night off. You've never been one to pass when that happens. You're acting weird Buff so what's up with that ? Is it about Angel ? You can talk to me about anything ... even deadboy. I honestly won't mind ..." Off Buffy's look he corrected himself ," too much ..."   
  
Xander pulled out his hands from his pockets a silent sigh leaving his mouth as he studied the blonde beauty in front of him. She looked worn out. Her eyes were tired , drained of the energy and life he had seen two days earlier when he met her and Willow for lunch. She was smiling and laughing with him then and he had thought that she had recovered from the visit to her ex. Looking at her now , he could easily tell that she was pretty lost . It was more than just sadness. He had seen her sad before and this was different. His concerned eyes pained with the sight of her in misery , wondering how he would carry out the job of cheering her up that he always took upon himself this time around.  
  
Xander slowly took a step closer , hoping for inspiration to hit him quickly and help ease her plight .This was gonna be tougher than he thought.  
  
" I'm just worried about you Buff and so are the others. Wanna tell me what the what is ?" he offered with a kind smile.   
  
" Well ... a part of it is about Angel but there's other stuff as well. I'm not even sure if I know what's wrong with me. I'm a little off I admit."   
  
"Nah ... " Xander disagreed with a slight shake of his head ." Its more than that."   
  
" How would you know ? I don't recall you being psychic."   
  
" Buff ... this is me you're talking to. I know you well enough." Xander then stopped speaking as an idea started to form in his head.   
  
" Hmnn ..." he said as his thumb rubbed his chin in contemplation. " How about a short walk ?"   
  
" Let me finish up patrol and I'll be with you in a sec." The slayer replied , craning her neck to the side till it gave an audible little pop.   
  
" Its almost dawn already. The sun will be up in a few more minutes. Come on ..." Xander urged as he took her by the arm.   
  
" Xand ..." the curious blonde spoke out as her friend led her out of the cemetery. " Just where exactly did you say we were going for that walk ?"   
  
" You'll see Buff. The place is up ahead ... I feel hungry. By the by slayer of my heart , you have any twinkies on you ?"   
  
" You're always hungry."   
  
" Well it is time for breakfast y'know and I am a growing boy so food is very important."   
  
" Twinkies aren't food."   
  
" They are too !!! Delicious AND nutritious !!!" He proclaimed proudly with an exaggerated pound to his chest making her giggle at his silliness.   
  
" Xander ... where are we going ?"   
  
The young man merely smiled.  
  
  
--------------------------------------   
  
  
"... To HELL !!! "  
  
  
There was fear in his voice.   
  
A slight tremor in his speech.  
  
It was quite obvious.   
  
This man was afraid ... paralyzed even ,  
  
And no one knew more about paralyzing fear than he ... one who feeds on it when he hunts.   
  
  
" I damn all of thee !!! Spawns of Satan !!! Stay away !!!!"   
  
  
He heard him shout again , his voice showing a little more defiance this time even as the growls nearby grew even louder.   
  
He knew fear by heart.   
  
Learnt how to tame it to suit his purposes.   
  
Courage is not the absence of fear.   
  
It is in the act of its presence.   
  
  
" I will die before I allow your filth to win ." be strong Jonah. Be strong  
  
  
The man clutched his cross tighter as blood dripped down from his bruised lip . The flaming torch he held kept them back at arms length but he knew this would not last for long. Time was running out on him. The fire was slowly dying and his wracked body was weakening even more by the second. He had taken two or three of these bastards down before he lost his stake but at least half a dozen more still stood snarling at him now.   
  
There was nowhere to run nor hide and he could barely stand right now.  
  
The odds were stacked against him and though the light of his torch was giving in to the darkness , he would yet not.   
  
The life of another depended on him and he would give her his last breath so that she may live.   
  
  
" You impress me priest . I'm surprised you're even still alive. How could you have done that ? Y'see ... now this is my turf and those who come here , come to die. I know , I know. You're not dead yet and everything but I'm hoping that you let me help you with that. "  
  
A mocking laugh slipped through its fangs , its ugly mug of a face contorted in sadistic amusement. It was pretty safe to assume that this one , standing before him right now, was the leader of the group. He was by far the largest of the lot , towering at a height of almost seven feet . A long nasty scar slit across its eye. The pupil in its socket ran blood red while the other stayed yellow. Being that his red eye was blind , the other vampires called him Cyclops . It was a fitting name for such a monster.   
  
" Thank you for visiting my humble little home. Don't mind me if my friends and I have our usual drink." The vampire snapped his fingers . " Taros ..."   
  
"Yes master ." a vampire on his left answered.   
  
" I want to have some fun. Make him beg at my feet." The vampire grinned as he dusted off his coat in anticipation.   
  
The priest let out a battle cry as he rushed to attack first. Grabbing the nearest vampire , he lunged and set him on fire , turning him to dust before smashing his fist into another.   
  
Alas that was all he could do.   
  
He was brought down quickly as two of them pounced on him. The torch was knocked out of his hand and the cross had lost his grip. To celebrate their quick victory the vampires gleefully took hold of his right leg and broke it , producing a sickening crunch that pleased them so much , they had to break the other one.   
  
CccCrRuNchHHH !!!!!  
  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAarggghHHHHHHHHhhh !!!!"   
  
  
They laughed and took joy in his suffering , gaining euphoria with the sight of his spurting blood. Instead of letting him die and releasing him form his pain , the vampires prolonged his life just so that they could hurt him just a little bit more , make him bleed a little longer and watch his agony cry out to their heart's content.   
  
  
" You have no feet father . How will you walk the plains of heaven ? How will you even reach the door when your arms are broken too ?" Cyclops grinned with the taste of Jonah's blood on his lips.   
  
The priest heard his arms snap and the pain that wrecked into him made sure he could scream no longer as it overwhelmed all of his senses.   
  
" Forgive me lord for I have failed him ..." the priest whispered as light faded away into black , the fire of the torch on the stone floor now gasping for life.   
  
Taros turned to his master who gave an approving nod .   
  
" Scream all you like. Won't be fun if you don't" Taros smirked as he clamped his grasp even tighter on the old man's neck.   
  
Jonah slowly suffocated , the grip on his throat getting stronger and stronger by the second. His eyes no longer see anything as total darkness swept the place. Taros opened his mouth , his fangs ready to sink into flesh and feed.   
  
" It sure wouldn't be if you didn't."   
  
The end was near.  
  
" huh ?"   
  
  
CRRRRASSSHHHH !!!!!!!  
  
  
Through the wall he emerged , like a dark phantom. Swiftly he moved , going through them all like they were nothing. As they screamed in agony , he said not a word , leaving them as dust in the air. The dagger in his hand slicing through with a grace that was almost impossible. Fingers , hands and limbs were severed and torn from the undead bodies that stood in his way.   
  
Jonah didn't see anything but darkness. There was no need for a visual however. The violently terrible screams that he heard was already too much for him to bear.   
  
Taros was the first to fall as his head was separated from his neck , releasing his grip on the priest as he turned to ash. Another two joined him soon after. The tall man turned and struck a spin kick to their leader , following it up with one precision slash of the wrist that left the three more as mere carpet dirt.   
  
As Cyclops stood trying to find his enemy in absolute twilight , the last of his followers quickly fell as dust , leaving him alone in the darkness.   
  
" Where are you ?!!!! Tell me now so that I can kill you dammit !!!! Whats' wrong huh ??!! Too scared to face me ???!!!Answer me motherfucker !!!! Where are you ???!!! Answer me !!!!" Cyclops shouted , trying to provoke a response from his attacker.   
  
  
The only thing that replied was silence.   
  
  
For the first time in its unnatural life , Cyclops found reason to fear.   
  
The abandoned building that had been his fortress now kept him imprisoned  
  
He was all alone now.  
  
His minions all ... gone.   
  
There was no one to help him.   
  
No one to save him.   
  
  
His eyes searched frantically for a quick way out. There were a few options for an escape but none were taken as his feet froze to the spot in terror.   
  
" Please ..." the once fearless leader began to beg.  
  
A crunching kick found his groin before a hard fist smashed into his teeth sending him to his knees as the vampire shouted in pain.   
  
" Arrrghhh !!!! Don't kill me !!! I won't hurt anyone again I swear !!!!! Please don't kill me !!! Let me go !!! Please don't kill me !!!!"   
  
The vampire screamed as something sharp pierced through his body , close to his heart. He felt the hard rough texture of a stake stab into him but just when he thought his existence was over , another stake went through him , another ...then another. His wrists fell from his arms and his arms fell from his shoulders as a swift blade sliced into him. Soon he was without neither his legs nor his arms and still he hasn't crumbled to ashes. He screamed as his own blood choked down from his mouth. The vampire no longer wanted to live. This evil creature was now praying that his life ends. Hell seemed a better place to be right now.   
  
  
Cyclops suddenly became quiet as he felt hard cold metal poked up his right eye. A gasp left his mouth as the face of his enemy revealed itself to him.   
  
" It can't be ... " a shocked Cyclops muttered.  
  
" Fear me, the hunter ... for I am your death."   
  
" I-Its n-not possible !!!! Y-You're ... only h-"  
  
The vampire was already dust before he finished , the thundering justice of gunfire silencing him forever.  
The air grew still as quiet swept over the previous scene of struggle. Jonah moved not a muscle as he felt the eyes of his rescuer fall upon his broken body.  
  
The sound of footsteps told him that the stranger was now coming for him. Jonah felt his body being lifted off the floor and somehow the pain that poisoned him eased away gently.  
  
" I'm sorry father ..."  
  
" thank you ..." the priest forced out through his throat.  
  
" Why do you thank me ? I didn't save you from death. I can only comfort you for a short while before it comes."   
  
" It does not matter ...t-there is something that you must help me with. What i-is your name ... my son ?"   
  
" Alex ..."   
  
" Promise me Alex. There is a child who you must find. H-Her name ...is Julia. They have her."   
  
" Who has her father ? Who's they ?"   
  
" She is very special. You m-must protect her ... at all costs."   
  
" How will I find her when I don't even know what she looks like ? Give me something to work with here."  
  
" There is a small locket in my back pocket. Use it. I know you will find her ... Find Julia. Do you promise me Alex ? Will you grant the wish of a dying man ?"   
  
" I-I ... I promise." Alex replied solemnly as he looked over the silver locket that he retrieved. It was a simple heart shaped little item but beautiful nonetheless. In it was a picture of a smiling little girl with cute blonde curls in her hair.   
  
" Good ... N-now leave me here ..."  
  
" I understand."   
  
" Y-you have m-my utmost gratitude..."  
  
Alex nodded and laid him carefully onto the floor. Honoring the wishes of the priest , he left the room without a word , hoping silently in his heart that death would have mercy and come sooner for him.   
  
Fear me the hunter ... for I am your death ... Those words he said earlier repeated themselves , strangely striking a familiar note that was missed before. It burnt into him. The thought that he had said it once before, feeling something important had taken place in its event.   
  
"Wait a minute ..." he stopped himself from walking. " This is a nest . How did I get here ?"   
  
No matter how hard he tried to recall , no answers came to his mind.   
  
" I don't ... remember this. "   
  
Before he could ponder it any longer , the unmistakable sound of walls crashing down and glass shattering crept all around him , getting louder and louder as it neared . It rumbled toward him as he readied himself for whatever was to come.   
  
" What the hell is going on ?"   
  
---------------------------------------------------   
  
" Xander ... where did you go ?"   
  
Buffy reached out with her arms , desperately trying to find the hand that had led her here.  
  
" Alexander Harris !!! Don't you dare leave me alone here !!!" she almost screamed when her friend didn't answer her quickly. She reached to pull off her blindfold but a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her.   
  
" Easy Buff, I'm not going anywhere. Calm down. Here ... let me help you with that." Xander's voice sounded behind her as his fingers carefully untied her blindfold. " Now until I tell you too . keep your eyes closed."  
  
" I don't know how I let you talk me into this."   
  
" Don't blame me slayer dear. You're the one who couldn't resist the cookie." Xander snickered.   
  
" What you did was blackmail and you know it !!!" Buffy growled. Yet despite her annoyance she obediently did as she was told to do and oddly enough the slayer was actually enjoying this But of course she wasn't gonna let him know that was she ?  
  
" Well ... Damn !!! I'm good."  
  
" You won't be once I'm thru wit-"  
  
" Sshh ... its time." Xander silenced her softly.   
  
" Open your eyes now."  
  
Buffy fell quiet as Xander gently slipped her tiny hand into his. A weird sense of warmth touched her as he did so , pleasantly filling her inside. For a moment confusion and clarity struck her and before she knew it, a smile began to form on her face.   
  
" I'm still here."   
  
" I know ." She whispered softly.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes , the warmth that she felt before now surrounding her. The subtle sensations tickled her skin , causing her to giggle. As the last shroud of darkness lifted away , a beautiful sight greeted her hazel green eyes.  
  
" Wow ..."   
  
That was she all she said as she observed the vast horizon in front of her. Streaks of purple floated across the sky , a brush of soft pink clouds silently singing as different shades of blue mixed with the passion of fiery red , a golden circle of white light stood magnificent in the center of brilliant artistry. It glowed brighter and brighter , evolving and moving with the heavens. She could now see it there. As the clouds parted and the winds shifted , she saw it. There it was.   
  
" It's a new day ."   
  
" Where are we Xand ... ?"   
  
" There isn't exactly a name for where we are but it's a very special place to me. I've been coming here almost every day of my life to watch the sunrise since the night Jesse died. No matter how cold or alone I felt , being here makes me feel so much better. I would always feel warmer ... safer and secure ... whenever the first rays of morning falls down upon me. This is where I come to ease my pain. All my troubles would melt away in this light."   
  
" Why me ?"   
  
" I took you here because I wanted to. I thought the trip might help you a little so here we are. Did it help ?"   
  
" It did."   
  
Buffy turned her eyes away from the sky and turned to face Xander , taking a few steps closer to her goofy friend. What he had just done for her cast a new light on the way she viewed her Xander-shaped friend to be. It was a weird revelation that hit and she felt something ... different stir in her.  
  
" Xand ..." Buffy managed to say as she looked into his brown eyes.  
  
The slayer wanted to say something - anything at all to voice that new development.  
  
" Yeah Buff ..."  
  
" I just want you to know how much this means to me ... what you did . I-I just ... can't seem to find the right words to say it right now. You're absolutely wonderful y'know that ? "   
  
She began to drown herself in his eyes, the world fading away.   
  
  
" A simple thank you would be enough."   
  
  
The return of his voice made her blink , confusion setting itself in as she wondered what was happening.   
  
" Thanks ..." Buffy answered almost breathlessly.  
  
" You're welcome." Xander smiled his trademark grin. " Now c'mon let's get outta here. I'll buy you some breakfast. Ya up for it ?"   
  
" Yeah ... sure ." she nodded , a bit uncertain of herself.  
  
" Follow me then ..."   
  
Xander turned around to walk in the direction they first came from and only then did Buffy noticed she had been holding his hand the entire time. As soon as his touch left her skin the slayer's hand unconsciously made a failed grab for Xander's own.  
  
Somehow it just didn't feel right to be away from him.   
  
" Don't worry bout me. I'll be with you in a sec."   
  
  
Close by another pair of eyes have awakened to the early sunrise , witnessing the same beauty and miracle that had just occurred. These blue eyes opened in awe and wonderment , taking the sight in with complete astonishment. For these pair of eyes, this sunrise is a very significant event indeed.   
  
  
  
  
Life ...   
  
  
It begins in death.   
  
  
A river of warm scarlet runs through us.   
  
The seeds to our very birth.   
  
The reason we exist.   
  
  
Blood ...   
  
  
As it courses through our veins it breathes into us the gift of life.   
  
When the flow of its liquid is disrupted death shall come in its wake and life ends.  
  
  
But sometimes ...   
  
Blood will flow again.   
  
And life would once more ... begin.   
  
  
" I'm alive ..."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
That was it . I hope someone liked it. Don't expect the next part out too soon. Might be two weeks or more before I finish it.Anyhoo I'd loved your feedback so keep it coming . See ya later guys !!!! peace that's it !!!!   
  
  
Till next time I remain ............................  
  
  
  



	3. part two

Disclaimer : Buffy and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon & Co. Me … on the other hand , own nothing except for this story which is written purely for fun. Let me tell it please ????  
  
**Rating:** R for occasional swearing and lots of violence.   
  
**Spoilers: **A lil bit for season 4 of Buffy and the general season knowledge for Angel.   
  
**Author's notes : **It truly has been a while since I took a crack at this story so here it is again. Sorry for those who have waited but I hope this one doesn't disappoint ya too much.

Feedback: yes please ...???

Dedication : Okay now , I gotta thank a few people. In no particular order this goes out to Gee , Wicked Raygun , Franger , Rob Clark , Skelron , TC , Ozmandayus , Lori Bush , Michael . Lesley Ann Colgan , Chorlton , King Xander (Reed). All of your reviews and comments have contributed a lot to the making of this story and I thank you. They helped me write. Thanks again guys : ) 

**=** denotes thoughts 

~**~ 

BLOOD IN DESTINY … by Zauriel Angelus

~**~

part 2:-

------------------ 

Timeless … 

That is what the world is … 

The universe of our existence. 

Where every hour … of every minute … in every second is within a life … 

But how do you measure infinity ? 

How would you determine time at all ? 

Is the space that you occupy merely an object of perception ?

How do we even perceive who we are , what we do …and the worlds around and within us ?

What is good ? 

What is evil ? 

Where does everything end ? 

And where would it begin ?

The truth of it … ? 

It all passes carelessly everyday … 

… Spinning … 

… Changing … 

… Evolving …

staying different and evaluating nothing. 

It is the same and it is not …

The Earth rotates your vision , 

The sun rising majestically with the oceans as day wakes in.

The moon sleeping gently with the twilight of stars as night blankets our sight of light.

The question remains …

Are you blind when you see ?

~**~

__

You can't see my eyes,

You can't see my eyes,

They don't see yours … 

Hear me when I say … they don't mind at all,

~**~ 

+++++

She heard her own voice speak.

"I wanted to take you here ." 

It does not sound familiar at all. The whispers of a dream finding itself a tale to tell . It runs a vague memory through her and she remembers the fire of its heart. The emotions it evokes raises her soul from silence and the winter of poetry holds her sorrow. 

She sees him. 

" Where are we ?" the man before her asks . 

He smiles at her and she soars inside , the embers of a forgotten time burning with a passion she never knew as his beautiful brown eyes look in her soul . She sees her own reflection , the wonder of her new discovery finding voice in the life she needs. She fears it will defeat her too soon as she feels her own knees weak. 

" Where I need to be …" 

Never has she been more afraid in her life. 

+++++

~**~ 

__

it's the rain that I hear coming , 

not a stranger or a ghost … 

it's the quiet of a storm approaching that I fear the most, 

it's the pain that I hear coming …

the slightest crystal tear drops to the ground in

silence 

when my love is near … 

~**~

+++++

The world that surrounds her is clear , the warm shining rays of sunlight erasing her doubts as it shines upon the young couple. It is a field of unsurpassed fantasy. A flight of unadulterated happiness. 

He takes her in his arms where nothing and no one can touch her. 

She drowns in his scent , the world losing its grasp upon her soul. 

Here in his eyes is where she is home. Her heart belongs to him and he takes it as he surrounds her senses. The purity of this sensation overwhelms her and she loses herself in the ocean of heaven. 

She wraps her being upon her saviour and the taste of their innocence fills her sight. 

A kiss of life stolen from her past …

She feels it burning once more.

It breathes the fire again…

+++++

~**~

__

Darling … When did you fall ? 

When was it over ?

Darling …when ?… When did you fall ?

When was it over ? 

~**~ 

+++++

She felt a wetness on her cheeks as the dream she indulged carried further in its life. 

Tears were streaming down and she was helpless to fight them. 

" Is there reason to cry ?" 

He whispered to her ear as his finger caressed the pain of her emotion away. She smiles … the joy of his touch reveled without caution. She wishes this to never end. 

" Why would I be in pain ?" 

His eyes grow sad as her eyes speak her answer. The question in his heart is not spoken and her silence understands why it is such. 

" _I_ would die if I know what we now have , will be lost tomorrow." 

Her lips capture his again in complete defiance of what will come , daring the universe to break what they share together. 

+++++

~**~ 

__

Its marching through my door now ,

the stony cold of lonesome … 

A bed tolls for my heart ,

and then my lonesome song begins …

__

Its marching through my door now ,

the stony cold of lonesome … 

A bed tolls for my heart ,

and now my lonesome song begins …

~**~

+++++

She hears it , the tremble of uncertainty creeping in. Her fingers shiver for a moment , a strange feeling of cold frost covers her sight for a moment.The face of her angel is cast downwards , unwilling to meet her eyes. Amongst the dreamy landscape , a whisper so quiet yet so distinct , stirs awake … her own fears but she will not give in.

She will not listen. 

" Don't say that..."

The soft and gentle hand holds the fragile promise of hope as it reaches out to caress the rough skin of his cheek. She tilts his chin upwards , urging him to leave his reluctance behind. She knows he's afraid as she is now but fear will not stop her today and she WILL voice that refusal to give up. 

" We will live forever in time. Our story is just beginning." 

The strength of her conviction never falters as she speaks her heart . For her there is no truth greater than the passion God has blessed her with. Life would be naught if ever the meaning of her reason was lost. 

" I…I-I can't … Please don't…. Let's …Let's just …not" 

And as his own words echoed in his thoughts , his heart bled for her 

…and the tears started to fall down. 

+++++

~**~

__

Darling … when did you cry ? 

I couldn't hear you … 

Darling … when ? When did you cry ? 

I couldn't hear you …

~**~

+++++ 

She almost screamed. 

" Why …?"

The sound of silence was all he could reply.

It was a stab of betrayal when he answered as he did , the depth of hurt she felt at that moment unparalleled in the life she knows. Her voice weakened as did her soul , a growing ache scratching a home into her soul. Still the sharp pain in her heart will not prevent her from saying what came to say.

" I …I brought …you… h-here..."

She started , her eyes narrowing at the one before her. 

She wished so hard to be angry at him.

She wanted so much to be able to hate him. 

But as the moment passed … 

Still she stood frozen in his arms , helpless to do anything at all. 

She wondered why she stayed where she was . Why she wasn't squirming or struggling from his reach. She wondered why she didn't spit into his face or slap the skin of his cheek in blood red rage. 

He held her tighter ….and so did she. 

Why … ?

The realization hit her like a train.

"You know why I came here …" 

The answer was there in front of her eyes.

" I was hoping I guessed wrong ."

She continued her pursuit for answers , not wanting to end everything just yet. There was still something she wanted to know and her question WILL be answered . 

" …and what if you guessed right ?" 

His brown eyes looked down in shame as he spoke again.

" Then I would have …to break your heart …"

+++++

~**~

__

I suppose it is the price of falling in love … 

I suppose it is the price of falling in love …

~**~

+++++

" but I just … can't …"

" Alex ….? "

The innocence of love will take us on our journeys … 

Moments … 

They define you ,

Who you are …

What you face …

How you live …

When you die …

Some moments last a lifetime … 

"cos… I love you ."

Some moments are eternal …

---------------------------------------- 

" Tempest torn , a surging wind … writhe of crimson red string within … the seeds to this soul begins with sins undone …a foul thirst enslaved in death . . . let thy war return …. seek an end to this birth … um , that's about it I think. It's all we have so far. "

" We're going in circles. A big help that visit to the ol' hag was . " 

The woman before him sighed in frustration , her face starting to show some signs of exhaustion as her soft amber eyes clearly expressing her worry. She was young and that much was easy to tell but what she lacked in experience , she made up with effort and heart. Still she could be really annoying at times and right now it became easier for him to understand how Giles felt when he used to work with him in the past. 

" I knew we should've done it my way. Look where it got us. We're still right where we started. Wesley , I came to you because I thought you could help me but as of now I can't help but feel and wonder whether I made the right decision in asking for your assistance in the first place." 

" Pamela …Let's calm down for a moment ." The former watcher gave her a reassuring smile. "Alright ?"

" We're losing time Wesley. The Council …" 

" I know ." Wesley cut her off. " Thus the reason for us coming here."

" Are you sure this involves her ?" 

" I cannot say with absolute certainty but the …ol' hag… has more or less confirmed some of my earlier suspicions. We still don't really have much in the way of leads and this, I rather admit is quite possibly the best I can come up with for now." 

" Your theory sounds a little far fetched to me." 

" You have a better idea ?" 

" Well …uh " the redhead struggled for an answer. " Not of …as yet …"

" I thought so." Wesley grinned. " Keep an eye out on the door. Even if this trip yields no results , I still would like to keep this under wraps. No one must know we were here."

" The building is secure. I have made sure all the Council's operatives in this area are occupied for oh …at least another hour. I've also secured our exits. There will be no problem ." Pamela allowed a little prideful smile to surface. 

As impressed as Wesley was , he didn't show it and merely nodded. There was a much more important task at hand to focus upon .However a strange vibe caught his attention. The former watcher then blinked for a moment and stopped. 

" Wait …do you hear that ?"

" What is it ?"

The floor began to shake as did the walls and as it grew louder and louder the rumble seemed to have all stopped together as soon as it began. The end of that signaled the beginning of something new however as a quick flash of light blinded their eyes for a moment. 

" My god …" Pamela gasped.

It was the sound of a faint cry . 

" A-Alex …." 

Pamela covered her mouth in astonishment while Wesley suddenly became absolutely quiet as they both looked at the person lying on the bed in front of them. 

It was a tear …running down the side of a cheek. 

The white wetness then slowly turned crimson red. 

" Blood …?" Pamela muttered out. " Wesley… What is happening ? I don't understand …" 

The former watcher didn't answer her. Instead he moved closer to the bed and studied the face of the girl before him , taking her hand in his. guess I was right Wesley sighed. I only wish my appearance here had been under better circumstances

" Hello again Faith …"

-------------------------------------------

end chapter 2. 

****

End notes: The lyrics of a song I had interspersed with the story comes from _Innocente_ (falling in love) by Leigh Nash , of sixpence none the richer. The song comes from the album Delerium. It's a lovely little ditty that I felt fit very well with the surreal nature of this chapter. I know its been a long time between chapters but this story seems to love developing at its own pace unfortunately. Have patience and everything would soon unfold . Hope you have the patience to follow me :) 

Feedback …please ???? 

Till next time I remain ………. 


End file.
